


Бессловесно

by yuliyamiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Divergent Timelines, M/M, Timeline What Timeline, Winged Castiel, Wings, Дестиэль, Крылатый Кастиэль, Крылья, Нарушенный таймлайн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuliyamiko/pseuds/yuliyamiko
Summary: Дин, Кас, бункер.





	Бессловесно

Кас дышит часто и глубоко. Дин отбрасывает куда-то в сторону его рубашку, безнадёжно смятую - Дин неаккуратен, Дин нетерпелив. Всегда, но в такие моменты особенно.

Уединиться в комнате Дина в бункере - да, Сэма нет, но для Дина важно заниматься этим только здесь, не пускать эти эмоции за дверь, туда, где остальная его жизнь, где они станут ещё реальнее.  
Конечно, Сэм знает. Дин не говорил ему, он не спрашивал напрямую, но Сэм знает. Сэм не осуждает, Сэм не понимает, что бы тут могло быть не в порядке, но Дин не хочет с ним об этом говорить.  
Дин и сам не осуждает себя. Но он боится. Этой привязанности, этого сильного, полного чувства, а вернее того, как ему хочется выразить его.

Это не совсем так, как с девушками. Кас - другой, непривычный. Дин трясущимися от возбуждения руками изучает его, слишком грубо, закусывая губу, почти не смотря в глаза.  
Кас смотрит, не отрываясь. Он пытается подобрать слова, уместные сейчас, слишком много думает. Он чувствует странное, необыкновенное тепло, неуверенно дотрагивается до Дина - это ощущается как самый правильный, естественный шаг; Дин тут же поднимает взгляд на него.  
В глазах Каса - бесконечное доверие, бесконечная любовь. Дин чувствует, что может просто разреветься, он смотрит в бездну, и эта бездна смотрит в него.  
Он обнимает Каса, осторожно, потому что знает, хоть его глаза и не видят разницы между просто Касом и Касом, который не покидает этой комнаты. Дин обнимает его, и диновы пальцы ложатся на гладкие, нежные перья. Кас тихо стонет в его шею; Дин аккуратно гладит крылья, насколько ему хватает длины рук - он уверен, что крылья Каса гораздо больше, но он не хочет проверять. Он хочет застыть в этом хрупком, самом безопасном моменте.

Он даже приближается губами к уху Каса, не вполне понимая, что он хочет сказать, но повинуясь мгновенному желанию. Так и не нашедшись со словами, Дин просто выдыхает, согревая ухо ангела. Кас сильнее прижимается к Дину, бессловесно отвечая взаимностью на бессловесное признание.


End file.
